Broken Girl
by cherothehero
Summary: A struggle ended badly for Sam, leaving her broken and blood splattered. Running to her only friend she tried to think of a way out. She found her way out and struggled to keep from shattering the only other person she loved.


Sam curled up in her friend's bed. Thoughts about how her mother had just passed judgment. Finally the last nerve was picked at. The last straw had tipped. Her mother had shot herself. Yelling about how Sam was worthless. How Sam should have never lived. Never been born, never been a waste of space.

And then it was over. Sam wrestling her mother as the older blonde pulled out the handgun. First aimed it at Sam, then she aimed in at her own head. Sam knew the thought process that had over taken her mother. Jumping over a broken couch, over beer bottles and take out containers Sam fought her mother. She tried to wrestle the gun away from her only parent.

Tears streamed down Sam's face, a black eye swollen shut. A busted lip and broken rib ached. The physical ache was never as painful as the mental hurt. The fight had been won by the older Puckett. After a scramble that left the younger blonde pinned under the mother, a twisted ankle a broken rib and a face full of damage. Sam saw her mother turn to her, look her in the eye and say she would never love such a disgrace.

Blood still covered Sam's chest. Her clothes riddled with blood and dirt. After her mother had killed herself Sam called the police, screaming into the phone. She ran after that. She ran down the alley, across the street, almost being hit by a taxi cab and straight up the fire escape to Carly's room until she couldn't breathe. She covered her head with the pillow assigned to her, screaming into the mattress.

Sam picked up her small, cheap cell phone calling her friend.

"Hey Sam."

There was no reply, just a choked out sob. She flipped her phone shut and bit into the pillow. The door flew open as Carly rushed in. The petite brunette pulled Sam into a hug and held her tight. Hugging her friend until the girl pulled away. The blonde's face was a mess. Tears mixed with dirt and a splatter of blood.

"Oh, Sam."

Pulling the blonde up the brunette started for the bathroom. Starting the tap and warming the rush for the shower. She turned then, seeing the broken girl. She pulled the blood splattered jacket off, followed by a gray shirt. A black sports bra went next, allowing the sizable chest to heave with erratic breathing. Pulling down the khaki cargo shorts and red bow shorts, Sam stepped out. She kicked off her shoes and socks next. Carly gave a sad smile and held Sam's face, wiping the tears away before kissing her forehead.

Carly ran her fingers through the mess of curls and pulled out the black band that held the curls back. She pushed Sam gently into the shower. Leaving the curtain open while she stripped herself. Stepping into the shower the brunette took charge. Washing Sam's hair and body, wiping away every trace of the struggle she cooed at Sam.

A soft voice telling Sam that everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine. Sam finally made a movement, pulling the brunette into a kiss. Carly let her, knowing that no matter what she had wanted it. She was Sam's reason for a higher point in life. Sam's hands went to work, pushing the brunette into the shower wall, lifting her hips up and around her waist.

Carly kissed Sam again, her hands held onto Sam's shoulders.

"It's okay Sam. I love you."

Sam bit into the taller girl's breast. A nipple soothed with a lick and a suckle, as fingers stroked a clit and massaged the folds. A moan escaped both girls as Sam pressed her digits forward. Walls pulled her in further. She pushed in deeper and went to work with her arm on fire. Carly's back arched in pleasure. Her pants were masked by the running water. Carly's hands pulled at Sam's shoulders. Sam looked up.

"What did I do wrong?"

Carly opened her eyes as Sam kept up her pace. A thumb stroke across her clit caused the brunette's mouth to open, "You- ah- you didn't do anything wrong."

Carly tried to focus in on the blonde. Sad eyes looked back; she had already made her choice. Carly's voice pitched as she was brought over the brink. Sam kept herself buried in the other girl, letting the taller girl down. Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand straight again.

Carly pulled the blonde closer.

"Don't you do it Sam. Don't you leave me."

Sam broke again. Falling to the shower floor pulling Carly down with her. "But I can't do this Carly. I can't live. She was the last one."

Carly kissed her friend's cheek.

"But I'm here, and I'm not leaving."


End file.
